The Power of Shadows The X Class Monster Revealed
by KingBeastie
Summary: Shizukagem Kuroyasha is an X Class monster. That means no one knows much about them. He is quite powerful and he seems to have developed a relationship with six other students attending Yokai academy, his high school, and that changes his life in ways he couldn't imagine (This is my first real attempt at making a fan-fic so be lenient with the hate pls)
1. The Arrival

The rumble of the bus caused Shizukagem to hit his head against the window. He was the only one on the bus. It was his first day at Yokai Academy, and he just wanted to get it over with. His black cat Nisangee was on his shoulder, as always. She rubbed against his cheek. "You certainly are a little different today Nisangee" he said, continuing to lift his hand up and scratch her chin, causing her to purr. He looked at the ring on his finger, which was restraining his monster form. The ring was definitely something to look at. It was a pure silver band ,with black kyanite laid into the band all around the center of the ring, and a piece of pure onyx as the main event.

"I hope everything goes okay today" he said while rubbing the piece of onyx on his ring. Nisangee meowed confusingly. The bus stopped.

"Here we are. Yokai Academy." said the bus driver.

"Thanks for the ride" said Shizukagem who was only a little nervous about his first day. He sighed as he got of the bus and started walking toward the school. As he was walking he heard a little girl yelling. As he went through the forest he saw a little girl in a cute witch outfit being picked on by three big guys ,juniors probably, and he just got a little ticked off.

"Hey it's rude to pick on little girls like that. Why don't you try messing with someone your own size" Shizukagem said.

"Hey mind your own business" said the one in the middle who he figured was the leader. "Do you wanna fight, little man".

Shizukagem checked his watch "Eh I got time, why not".

The guy on the left lunged and Shizukagem merely raised his arm to block the strike and the two arms connected. The man wailed in pain.

"That is just pitiful" Shizukagem sighed and elbowed the guy's chest, sending him flying into a tree so hard, that it caused the tree to fall on top of him. Shizukagem just chuckled.

"Hey do you think this is a joke" the leader shouted.

The guy on the right decided now was the right time to attack so he lunged for his throat and Shizukagem just kneed him in the stomach and pushed him aside. Shizukagem just started casually walking toward the leader.

"No, g-g-get away from m-me" the leader said stumbling back in fear. Shizukagem grabbed the guy's collar and pulled him up and lifted him into the air.

"So, are you going to tell anyone what happened here?".

"N-No" he whimpered

"No what?"Shizukagem said with a controlling tone

"N-No S-Sir"He was almost crying now

"Are you going to mess with anyone else again?".

"No s-sir".

"Good. Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind".\

"Y-yes sir". He dropped him and the guy took off running. Shizukagem chuckled and went over to the little girl.

"Are you okay" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"Uh huh" He looked over to the broken wand on the ground.

"So you are a real witch, aren't you".

"Uh huh" the little girl.

"Pity that they broke your wand. Witches are powerless without their wands."

. The little girl looked a little confused. "Well I would feel bad if I let you walk around powerless. That wouldn't be nice of me would it"

He wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

"Well take the two pieces and hold them together" she did as she was asked and he put his hands on the crack where the wand was snapped in half.

"Okay, here we go".

He closed his eyes and channeled his power. A dark aura enveloped the wand for a split second and then he took his hands away. The wand looked brand new.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thank you"

She lunged forward and hugged him . He looked surprised, but he returned the hug nonetheless. When she pulled away she said

"My Name is Yukari Sendo ".

"Mine is Shizukagem Kuroyasha. Nice to meet you, Yukari Sendo".

"Nice to meet you too Shizukagem".

He smiled and at that moment, a girl with silvery pink hair dropped out of the sky.

"Yukari, we were worried sick about you" the newcomer said.

"Yeah" said another newcomer with blue hair.

"Moka,Kurumu, i'm fine". The one called "Moka" pushed Yukari behind her

"Who are you" said the girl who he assumed was Kurumu.

"Guys, this is Shizukagem. He is the one who got rid of those bullies after beating the shit out of them" Yukari said firmly.

The two older girls looked around and saw the two unconscious juniors. Then giggled.

"Them again" Kurumu said with a smirk on her face.

"Well we should get back. Ya know with Mizore alone with Tsukune ".

"You left him alone with Mizore!" Yukari started shouted.

The three girls hadn't noticed that Shizukagem had disappeared into the shadows. His ring had been glowing the whole time.

"Damn, I didn't mean to use that much power." he said, cursing himself for it. He put his hand over the ring and concentrated. The glowing died down and he made his way to Yokai Academy for the initiation ceremony.

"Well, this should go well" he said, chuckling to himself.


	2. Bullies and a Shadow

Shizukagem was sitting down, he was at orientation/introduction. He was patiently waiting for it to start. There were more people here than he thought there would be, but still not much. Suddenly a man began to speak on the stage. He did not introduce himself, but began to explain the rules of the academy. The main rule he stressed was to never, under any circumstances, expose their monster form to another student. Shizukagem agreed, there wasn't a point in others knowing his true form. All it would do is expose what his weaknesses and how to destroy him.

He fidgeted with the ring on his finger, thinking about what would happen if he were to take it off. He shivered just thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted by the pink haired girl from earlier. It was definitely her. only her hair was more pink than silver and her unmentionable areas were of smaller stature. Also, a rosary hung from her neck.

"I don't believe we ever officially met. My name is Moka Akashiya. And you are?" She stuck her hand out very abruptly, as if to shake. Her voice was higher, sweeter. More innocent. Shizukagem was surprised but eventually complied.

"Shizukagem Kuroyasha, pleased to make your acquaintance". He spoke fluidly, then stood, and read her posture, body language, and quickly deduced she has come from wealth. He took her hand in his, bowed over it and kissed her ring finger, just as his parents had taught him to do. She was surprised, and then blushed.

She then said quietly, as if whispering "That wasn't necessary, but i respect your elegance and propriety". Then a boy of above average height, with black hair and pale skin. Moka hugged him tightly, the other two girls from earlier came behind him, Yakari and the blue haired one. The boy walked up to Shizukagem, and Nisangee, his cat, appeared out of nowhere on Shizukagem's shoulder and hissed at the stranger. Shizukagem scratched her ear and she purred and jumped off, disappearing once more.

"So" The newcomer said softly "You're the guy who took down the bullies that were bothering Yukari? And fixed her wand?" He offered his hand and said "The name is Tsukune Aono. Thank you for helping our tiny friend" Yukari scowled at that comment.

"Shizukagem Kuroyasha. Nice to meet you Tsukune. And no thanks is necessary. I don't much care for people who think they can make others feel inferior. I just hope I didn't hurt them to badly". He trailed off and looked at his paper with his schedule and dorm room number. Tsukune looked over Shizukagem's shoulder

"Oh look at that. You're right next to me. I'll show you to your room then". Tsukune said goodbye to his friends and, after Yukari hugged Shizukagem, they left for the boys Dormitory.

Just as they were getting close, suddenly a bipedal lizard the size of a human punched Tsukune and sent him flying into the woods. Another one did the same to Shizukagem and he didn't have time to react so he was sent flying too. He hit a tree and his head started to bleed. The wound closed quickly with a dark violet glow. He checked on Tsukune and noticed he was breathing, just unconscious.

"That's for making fools of us earlier today". The largest one said, as he approached them. Shizukagem quickly realized these were just the bullies from earlier, in their monster forms. "Time for round two. Get him boys. All three of them pounced on him at once. One of them sunk their teeth into his neck and he started bleeding. Shizukagem resisted, and as his eyes filled with rage and fury, his ring glowed brighter. Until he shouted and all three of them were propelled away from him.

"Time to teach you a lesson" Shizukagem said, his voice deeper and scratchier, more maniacal. He stepped back and closed his eyes and unclenched his fists slowly as the glowing in his ring died down. "Not today, not today" he said his voice returning to normal. He observed that the three lizard-men were unconscious, their bodies returning to their human forms. He went over to Tsukune, making sure his new friend was okay. Just as he kneeled down to check on him, Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Ow" he said calmly.

Shizukagem chuckled "Yeah, that'll happen. C'mon, let's get you out of here" Shizukagem hoisted Tsukune to his feet, and helped him limp back to the path and the returned to the dorm. Eventually Tsukune healed quickly and was walking on his own. Just as they arrived at the dormitory, Moka suddenly appeared in in front of them

"What happened?" she said, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Moka, I'll be fine. Just a scratch." He then explained what he remembered about what happened, Shizukagem filling in the blanks, leaving out the part about his ring and when he almost lost control.

After calming Moka down, Shizukagem went inside the Dormitory and they both went into their individual dorms. Shizukagem noticed his bags had already been delivered to his room. He collapsed on his bed, Nisangee appeared again, meowing at her owner's discomfort. She rubbed against his neck and fell asleep right there.

"Good idea Nisangee" and with that, he drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.


End file.
